hello_project_dubbersfandomcom-20200213-history
KirikomoriHime
KirikomoriHime '''(Tsukuda Kirari), is a Hello! Project dubber who joined YouTube on September 18th, 2010. When she was in middle school, she often auditioned for anime voice acting roles under a different account that's name she can no longer remember. She is currently 17 years old and in her last year of high school. Biography '''Early Life Kirari was born in Washington State to a Japanese mother and Caucasian father. She has a little brother. Ever since her first year she would go to visit her mother's family in Hawaii until eventually moving there in June of 2007 due to familial reasons. 2007-2008 On his birthday, Kirari's little brother received a compilation volume of the Pokemon Adventures manga series titled The Best of Pokémon Adventures: Red. Due to her own interest in Pokemon, she would often borrow the book and read it, intrigued by the art style that was unlike the comics she was used to seeing. Her older cousin furthered this interest by introducing her both anime and manga series such as Law of Ueki, Kyo Kara Maoh, and Special A. Kirari quickly fell in love with anime songs, so she created an account and uploaded her first two singing fandubs, using her school laptop's internal mic to record both her voice and instrumentals (blaring from her mother's computer speakers), Hare Hare Yukai ''and ''Legend of the Mermaid, on the same day. While following related videos on a Mermaid Melody fandub, she found a video of several of the singers in the previous video singing a song called Koi no Vacance by a duo called W. She looked the girls up and discovered they were previously in a group called Morning Musume. Kirari watched a few videos by the group but quickly lost interest. 2009 While she was not active dubbing, Kirari would watch more anime. She became interested in an anime by the name of Kirarin Revolution, from which she would eventually derive her dubbing name. She especially liked the character Hikaru, voiced by Hagiwara Mai, who was her age. A few months later Kirari found the anime Shugo Chara! and groups such as Buono! and Guardian 4, the members of which being only a few years older than her. Eventually with the discovery of the Meguru Koi no Kisetsu music video in which she was able to identify Airi, Saki, and Mai, she became a fan of ºC-ute and, to a much lesser extent, Morning Musume and Berryz Koubou. 2010-infinity wow no more writing stuff happens dubbing now she likes Momusu ichiban Profile *'Name:' Tsukuda Kirari (佃きらり) *'Nicknames: '''Kiri, Kirachan, Kirarawrrr, Bre *'Gender: Female *'Birthdate: '''August 10th, 1996 (Age 17) *'Western Zodiac: Leo *'Eastern Zodiac: '''Rat *'Birthplace': Washington State *'Height: 152cm (5') *'Languages: ' English, Japanese *'Favorite Colors: '''Pink, orange *'Favorite Hello! Project group: 'Morning Musume *'Favorite KPOP group: 'EXO-K *'Favorite Current H!P Member(s): 'Sato Masaki, Suzuki Airi, Sudo Maasa, Wada Ayaka, Tamura Meimi *'Favorite Past H!P Member(s): 'Mitsui Aika *'Current Active Projects: **''''''Hanabi! Project (2011-2012) (2013-) **Okashi ProDubs (2011-) **Egao Kyandi (2011-) **Ritsu Project (2011) (2012-) **Tsubasa ProDubs (2013-) **OishiiOkashiProject (2013-) Trivia *has been studying Japanese for 5 years as of 2014 *at one time she was in 24 fandub groups and sending in lines for each *in the first few months of her account she would upload a new dub at least once a week *shares a birthday with former Morning Musume member Abe Natsumi *RPs on Tumblr *is an all around butt face